


Hot Pockets

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to naasssttttyyyyy: Daddave! daddave! daddave! daddave! </p>
<p>Dave Striders life was anything but normal. </p>
<p>For starters, his brother was in a huge drug cartel, and since he didn’t want Dave near it, he had to go on many ‘vacations’ to do so. This included getting Dave a hotel for a week, keeping him over at his boyfriends house, keeping him at his sisters house, but this month, his friend was grateful enough to let him stay over. John was a cool guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pockets

Dave Striders life was anything but normal.

For starters, his brother was in a huge drug cartel, and since he didn’t want Dave near it, he had to go on many ‘vacations’ to do so. This included getting Dave a hotel for a week, keeping him over at his boyfriends house, keeping him at his sisters house, but this month, his friend was grateful enough to let him stay over. John was a cool guy.  


“You’re sure I can stay, 100%?” Dave asked, taking his suitcase out of the car.

“Dave, you brought your stuff, my dad drove you, and you’re at my house. Actually pack up right now, you’re going back home.” He joked, taking Dave’s things to the door. 

John banged on the door, calling out. “Dad! We’re home!” He said, waiting. When his father opened up, he smiled at them.  


“David. It’s always a pleasure to have you over.” He assured, Dave taking the things inside from John’s hands.  


“Good to see you too, pops.” He said, going inside and taking his shoes off. He replied, taking them upstairs to the guest bedroom. It already had some things, since Dave often came for sleepovers. But for now, he just wanted to sleep. He was called downstairs for dinner though, and he didn’t have the heart to pass it up.  
After a week of staying over, Dave’s gotten very used to it. Fighting John to use the bathroom, licking batter off of his father’s hand to taste it, and giving an honest response. Even falling asleep on the couch half naked.  


This led to Dave being too comfortable.  


John had a birthday party he was going to, and Dave honestly didn’t mind. This was like his house, and his brother was out for the night, so he would play with his stuff until he got home and was caught.  
Except the fact that Dave was invited too, and James- John’s father- wasn’t told he was ditching to stay home. But Dave? He was hungry, so being the lazy, 17 yr old he was, he went to James’ door and knocked, entering while he did.  


“Pop, do you mind-” Eveything stopped when he saw the man on his bed, stark naked, touching all over himself. He just paused, James’ moving to cover himself up. Dave just smirked. “What’s going on?”  


“I-I thought you went out to that party, with- with John.” He commented, room hot as Dave came inside, the man’s eyes widening. “What are you doing?” He asked, astonished before Dave was on the bed.  


“John’s at the party, and we need something to pass the time.” He said, looking him over. “What the hell were you doing anyways?”  


“David, I need you to exit this room right now–” The man tried to say before his breathing hitched, feeling a hand on his thigh through the thin fabric.  


“Dude, just answer.” Dave scoffed, inching his hand up. James gave a small sigh.  
“It’s not unusual that I do this when John’s out, I give myself some time to feel pleasured.” He admitted, watching as Dave got up. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in briefs as he crawled over and got on the bed. He moved the blanket and smiled, sitting on his thighs. He looked up to see a flustered James.

“Let’s get this show on the road, then.” He said, moving over him to kiss him softly, pressing his hips to the man’s erection and grinding down on him. Sure, James was a big, muscular guy, and Dave loved that. He was daddy material. 

But that was for another night. 

Tonight, he was pressing his body against James’, he had the other moaning and shivering under him. He kissed down his body, stopping at his hips to look up at him, before kissing the base of his shaft and slowly move up, humming as he slid down between his legs. 

“Let’s see here..” He mumbled, bringing a hand up to his balls, kneading into them. “Single father-” He said, giving him a slow stroke. “Of one, that is.” A kiss to his shaft and a moan from the man’s mouth. “Who is absolutely fucking hung, spends his nights like this?” He asked, licking a stripe up his shaft. The man shuddered under his touch, unable to talk right now. 

“It’s alright, but you have my number if you need me, plus I’m here for three more weeks.” He reminded, stroking his thighs, drawing a gasp from James. He looked up at him, and as he saw him open his mouth to speak, he took the head of his cock into his mouth, moaning around him. 

James looked over the bo and put a hand in his hair. It wasn’t as if Dave didn’t know what to do. Hell, he blew John before and he knew what he was doing. He closed his eyes and slowly bobbed his head down the other’s shaft as his hands continued to play with his testes. James was a moaning, grunting mess and Dave loved it. He moved to jack the man off with a smirk. 

“You know- funny enough-” His sentence was cut short as something hit his face, and James panted above him. There was cum on his cheek and a sweat man under him. “What the fuck.” He simply said. 

“I was- was playing around w-with myself for quite a while before you arrived..” He admitted, panting still. Old man hasn’t came quite like that in a while, then. 

“Oh.” He said, sitting up to wipe his face with a laugh. He threw out a tissue he used to clean himself with before crawling back over and kissing the breathless man. He moved a hand to his briefs and stroked himself, grunting and moaning into his mouth as James brought a hand to his hips, holding him there. 

It wasn’t too soon before Dave found his own release, licking his lips and looking at James, before laughing. “Alright, I’m gonna go shower now, do we have hot pockets?” He asked, the man just rubbing his face. 

“I’ll make you something, David, dont worry.” He sighed and sat up. Dave grinned and went to peck his lips, moving to leave the room in his briefs. 

“You could join me in the shower, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> request at naasssttttyyyyy.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
